By Blood
by sapphirelinkz
Summary: A brother-sister fic about Fai and Chi who ends up falling in love with each other and in their wish to be together they would do anything.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa

Note: Sorry I deleted this story I decided to redo it. Tell me how it sounds.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

He was my 'everything' and he felt the same way for me...but our love was different. It wasn't meant to be.

'Chi…Chi…' It's my brother's voice. I must be dreaming again.

'Wake up, Chi.' this is weird. He would never call me by my name.

'CHI!' I stood up in surprise but it was a dream after all. I looked to my right and Sakura was sighing…again. This always happens almost to the fact that my embarrassment is starting to fade away.

'I'm sorry.' The teacher sent me to the comfort room to wash my face but before I went out I looked at Sakura and made an apologetic gesture.

I walked down the hall and looked out in the field I saw my brother. It was their Physical Education class. He's pretty good at it though… or not. I stared at their class for awhile and continued to my usual thing... washing my face. I took the chance to take one last glance at my brother and went back to my classroom. Soon after the bell rang, I went to Sakura's seat to apologize.

'I'm sorry Sakura. You don't mind eating lunch together right?' I really hope she's not mad this is the 3rd time this week.

'I'm not angry at you but I'm a little worried. You look tired.' Well, the exams are 2dasy from now so I can't really slack off but I can't tell her that I'm pulling off all nighters. Syaoran is here…

'Sakura…were you going to eat lunch with Syaoran?' It looks like I hit the mark. Sakura looks really cute when she blushes. Sakura then gave me a slight nod and I knew just what to do.

'Then I better not get in the way. I'll go somewhere else to eat.' I said with excitement.

'Is it alright? You really don't have many friends since you're too quiet.' That's true too. I just find it embarrassing to talk to other people. Sakura and Syaoran were my childhood friends so…

'It's alright. I go to Fai.' I left the classroom with my lunch and headed to Fai's classroom. I took a peek and saw Fai with Fuma, Subaru and Kamui. They were eating bread again. I went inside and immediately went to Fai.

'F…Fai…umm' There it is again. Why is it that talking to my brother is embarrassing for me? I'm getting dizzy…

'It's fine. You can eat with us.' Eh? How did he know that I wanted to eat with him… but he didn't call me by my name… It's a little sad.

'Hey, Fai.' Kamui spoke! He's usually silent but his voice sounds really mature.

'What? Subaru' Was it me or did Fai's voice just raised like but putting that aside Kamui looks kind of scary… Even if it's a joke Fai shouldn't mess with him. After all he's known as the "Demon Kamui" and rumors about him were about killing someone or ...

'Stop that.' I see it! A black aura emitting from Kamui's body! We're all going to die!

'Kamui you're scaring Chi.' Subaru… Thank you. I thought I was going to die because of pressure back there. I unconsciously let out a sigh and my face fell flat on the table. The tension was to strong and my brother just kept on smiling.

'Well, getting back to the topic. Fai, why won't you call Chi by her name?' What would his answer be? I always thought of asking this question but I was too afraid to do so.

'Fai…' I looked at him in the eyes waiting for his answer but he just smiled it off.

'That's because…I…' I didn't hear it. What did Fai say?

'I see but you could at least call her by name. Nothing's going to happen. Am I right? Usagi-chan. Kamui just called me a rabbit… why?

The bell rang and I had to go back to my class but what Fai said was bothering me. It was as if I didn't want to hear the reason and my brain just stopped my ears from hearing it. Maybe I would be better off not hearing it. Kamui and Subaru also had this weird expression on their faces but they seemed happy for Fai. Usagi-chan… Is it some kind of hint?

I'm getting dizzy just thinking about it. It was like my temperature rose a bit. When I reached the classroom the teacher was already there and he was looking at me.

'I'm sorry I'll get to my seat right away.' My head felt light, it was as if I was floating. Everything looked distorted to my eyes. I sat down and took my textbooks but I couldn't take it anymore. My textbooks fell and my vision slowly disappeared. Beside me I heard Sakura yelling to call for the nurse and after that everything went blank.

* * *

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa

Note: Thank you for the reviews. Here's chapter 2. enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

When I opened my eyes I was in the clinic with a human-sized rabbit.

'Are you feeling better?' That's weird. I see a rabbit in front of me.

'It's so…cute!' I got out of bed and rushed towards the big rabbit and gave it a big hug.

I heard the door slid open but the rabbit was too cute to get my eyes off it. I was practically mesmerized.

'Hey Fai.' The rabbit pointed his finger on me and was he talking to someone.

'Fuma… What are you doing with Chi?' When I turned around I saw a cat rushing towards the rabbit I was hugging. It too was cute and it looked like my brother Fai but it had this evil smile.

'Wait! It's not my fault Chi just suddenly hugged me. I think her fever's making her hallucinate.' I looked outside and there were so many stuffed animals.

'This is amazing! I must be in the stuffed animal's world. Everyone looks fluffy and cute~' I looked around and saw the cat drop the rabbit on the floor. It somehow looked puzzled.

'I feel sleepy I better go home.' I went inside the room and got on the bed to get some sleep. As I closed my eyes the furry animals disappeared.

The next thing I knew when I opened my eyes was that Fuma was on the floor beaten to a pulp and Fai was sleeping beside me.

'What happened?' I looked at Fai felt happy. I never knew he cared about me so much. When I was about to touch his hair, he got up and looked at me with a somewhat insulting face.

'Are you seeing a cat in front of you?' This made me laugh.

'What are you talking about?' He was somewhat relieved and I saw for the first time a real smile from him.

'Well…the first time you woke up you jumped on Fuma because you thought he was a rabbit and that I was a cat. You even said you were in a stuffed animal's world.' I felt like smoke came out of my head and my face was really red at this time, to think that my adoration for cute things would be revealed like this. It's too embarrassing.

'Chi…Let's go home.' Fai stretched out his hand to me and I reached out. It was the first time from a very long time that he called by my name. It felt like I was filled with confidence.

On the way home we walked past a candy shop and stopped for awhile. Fai suddenly disappeared and came back carrying a bag of sweets.

'What's that for?' When I saw the bag with chocolate my world was filled with happiness but I shook my head to recover.

'I know the best way to make you feel better is to give you some chocolate. Am I wrong?' I often remembered him taking care of me when I was sick and he always gave me chocolate. I never thought he'd still remember. He gave me a pat on the head and we continued our way back home.

When we arrived home Fai placed the bag on the table and went to the kitchen. I on the other hand went to my room, grabbed my cat pillow and hugged it real tight. This was the happiest day I ever had. There was just too much excitement that I just fell asleep on my bed. What awoke me from my sleep was the smell of freshly baked chocolate cake. I went down the stairs and saw the table filled with my favorite dishes and in the middle a chocolate cake with lighted candles.

'Happy Birthday Chi.' that's right it was my birthday. I totally forgot about it.

'Thank you this is the best birthday ever.' The door opened and Sakura, Syaoran, Fuma, Subaru and Kamui came in with presents on their hands.

'Here's your present Usagi-chan.' Subaru still calls me a rabbit.

'Hey, Subaru, Why do you call a rabbit?' If it's something stupid I'm definitely going to hit him… I think.

'It's because you were trembling like a rabbit when Kamui was angry.' that's it? I was so ready to hit him but when Kamui passed by, for some reason I hid behind Fai.

My day ended with a dream of Fai and I playing under the cherry blossom trees.

* * *

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa

Note: Sorry for late update I can't think straight recently :3

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

'Fai, why won't you call Chi by her name?' These were the words that greeted me when I woke up from my slumber… What did Fai say back then?

…..Back then? I… what was I thinking about again?

'Are you alright? Hurry up and drink your medicine.' It happened again.

'It's alright I… still remember.' Forgetting things seems to be the best thing I know.

'Then let's go to school…' I took my bags and we left for school. On the way we met Sakura and Syaoran.

'Chi, how are you today?' It's what Sakura always asks me.

'I feel fine. I don't think a lot has been erased.'

'That's good… maybe you'll recover soon.' Even if I recover they won't come back… my memories…

'It's fine even if I don't as long as I'll continue being with you guys.' I can still live without them

'Even if I forget I can still make more.' I let out a smile and it seemed to at least calm Sakura and Syaoran.

'We'll be late. Let's go.' Fai was quiet the whole way to school and he had a serious look on his face.

Every time we had a break I would go to his class to look at him and he seemed fine. When school ended we still didn't talk to each other until we arrived home.

'Fai you…shouldn't worry too much about my condition. I've made through all these years without any treatment…so…. It's fine.' I was born this way after all.

The truth was I had a sickness since I was born but I really wouldn't call it sickness… My brain can't store all the daily things that I do… so like a computer it deletes random memories. My brain can only store much memory that if it doesn't erase them from time to time I would break down like yesterday at school. The memories that were erased were lunchtime, some childhood memories and the things that happened before my parents divorced. I knew the ones that I was missing because of the album. My family made an album of everything that I did, everyone I met and everything that happened on a daily basis. But right now all I was doing was adding pictures of what I didn't want to forget. The only good thing about this sickness was it usually erases the memories I had long ago…so I get to keep the latest one but sometimes it gets erased on the spot so when I do something I something do it twice.

'Your attacks are getting close to each other… The latest you had was last week until yesterday.' This is the disadvantage of a person with memory loss. Of all the people in the world he was the only one I didn't want to worry.

'I'm definitely alright there's no need to worry.' At this time my confidence was at its peak and I was doing the things boys do to that you should rely on them.

'What's with that reaction? I still wonder where you get all this confidence from.' Fai let out a laugh

'Hehehe.' At the very least the mood was lifted.

'Don't you 'hehehe' me. It's your turn to wash the dishes tonight.' It came out! Fai's evil grin

'Is this how you treat a sick person?'

'You yourself said that your fine so take responsibility for your words.'

'Really? You just want to loaf around don't you?' Well, judging from his reaction it seems I got the right answer. Hehe

'Then I'll back to my room. Call me if anything happens.' I'm glad he gets to relax today. Since he's an idiot he always overexerts himself.

I turned on the tv before washing the dishes and the show was about cats.

'It's would cool if I had a cat… I want one~ .They're so cute.' But if I had one there would be a lot more things to buy and more to take care of… I can't let Fai take care of the cat if I don't feel well.

'Meow~ Meow~.' I heard a scratching sound from the door and when I opened it something entered the house and I fell on the floor.

'Chi, what's wrong?' Fai then came straight down after hearing the noise.

'Fai, look! It's a cat.' Fai looked worried but his expression turned into relief.

'Do you want to keep it?' Hmmm…. What should I do? I raised the cat in my hands and look at it closely

'Nyaa~' I wonder if he came on purpose… this cat. That's not possible.

'Then his name will be….'

'Hey, Chi are you saying you're going to keep that white fur ball?' If I'm giving it a name then of course I want to keep. This stupid brother of mine doesn't get it.

'Shiro.. his name will be Shiro.' It fits him very well. After all he's color is all white and his eyes have a beautiful sea-colored blue.

'Chi! Stop ignoring me!' How noisy.

'But for his name to be Shiro isn't that a little too…you know.' Who cares about the details…

'It's fine!' I took a bowl poured some milk for my cat.

'I guess there's no choice… Make sure you take care of him Chi.' I know… Fai then took a step closer and gave me a pat on the head.

* * *

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_Families don't stay together forever. _I wonder when these words came to me…

'Chi, are you alright? You looked a little pale.' Fai's happiness… he won't be able to find a lover if he stays with me.

'I'm alright.' Today we went to the doctor and as always they say the same thing 'Your sister's situation is becoming worse… her capability to store memories is slowly getting shorter, a time will come when her body shuts down but from there on I don't know what will happen.' and Fai always gives the same question to every doctor 'Isn't there anything you can do about it?' It's almost like a recorded movie playing over and over again.

'Fai, let's not go to the doctors anymore.' Saying this I knew what Fai's reaction would be.

'What are you saying Chi? Are you giving up? Don't you want your memories to stay forever?' Fai always had a painful look in his eyes and it seemed like he wanted to cry.

'It's fine, besides the money left for us is wasted on something that cannot be helped. I know there's nothing anyone can do about my situation, that's why I don't want to waste any more money.' I lightly touched Fai's cheek and smiled at him.

I was back in my room before I knew it. Like always when we're back from the doctor the house is filled with silence. It reminded me of hopelessness.

I always wondered what the lives of the people I met would've been if I didn't exist. I guess there wouldn't be much change.

'Nyaa~' Then Shiro suddenly appeared.

'What's wrong? Are you hungry?' He meowed, seemingly answering my ques tion. I carried Shiro downstairs and grabbed some milk to pour into his bowl.

'Nyaa~ Nyaa~' I wonder if he's thanking me.

After Shiro's meal he was rubbed his head once against my leg and let out another meow.

'Are you trying to comfort me?' I asked.

'Well if he's trying that hard then you must be really depressed.' I turned around and the person I saw was Subaru and next to him was Kamui.

That's right… they were given keys to our house by Fai.

'Is he… depressed again?' Kamui didn't look like it but he really cared about Fai. Being twins Subaru and Kamui were seen as a bad omen and Fai was the only one who approached them.

'That's because we went to a doctor again today… and you know what they all say.' Everyone had a disappointed look on their faces and the only thing that stopped the silence was a doorbell.

Opening the door I found Sakura and Syaoran and Sakura immediately hugged me.

'What's wrong Sakura?' I looked at Syaoran and he had the same expression.

'Wait, come in first.' We all sat down but everyone was silent.

'I think Fai should here this as well.' After what Subaru said Kamui went up the stairs and brought Fai downstairs.

'Why is everyone here? You should've called so that I could have prepared some snacks but it's almost night time so I'll start preparing dinner.' Fai was smiling and everyone just went along with him.

'Fai.' Syaoran called out.

'What wrong?' Fai still having his smile on looked at Syaoran.

'I.. I'll make tea for everyone so wait a bit.' ' Fai they seem to have something to talk to you about alone so I'll go make some tea.' I whispered to him.

I ran to the kitchen and made preparations for the tea but I still overheard their conversation.

'What did you want to say to me? If it's about Chi's condition then I already know there's nothing the doctors can do.' Fai said

'I heard Chi is getting worse. Is she going to be alright?' Sakura's voice was trembling as if she was going to burst to tears.

'She's not going to be alright. She's going to get worse the more time passes by and sooner or later she even be able to remember anything.' Kamui was right. The memories were disappearing quickly then I anticipated. I was definitely getting worse.

I finished making tea and started taking it to the table. They still continued their conversation but when I brought out the set of teacups my vision suddenly blurred and I ended up dropping them and when I was about to fall, the table in front where everyone was supported me.

'Chi!' Everyone was calling my name but my response was couldn't reached them. My voice would come out until I was back to normal.

'I'm alright. I'm just a bit light-headed.' After saying this Fai carried me to my room and placed me on the bed.

'You didn't have to carry me I could have….' Unexpectedly Fai kissed me on the forehead and left the room.

I guess he didn't want me saying things like that. Before I knew it I fell asleep and entered the world of my dreams.

* * *

Note: I'm really sorry for the late update. I'll do my best to be faster next time.

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa

Note: I reread the other chapters and I'm sorry for the typos. :(

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

'_Chi, don't worry if the time comes when you forget everything. Everyone will be here to make you remember.' _

'_Mother, why are you crying? Why does everyone look so sad? Fai-oniichan, why is mother crying? Did Chi do something wrong? Is Chi a bad girl?'_ When I was 5 years old my family found out about my sickness and it broke my mother's heart.

'_That's not true Chi… you are a good girl… a good girl…_' At that time I could hear Fai's sniffles when he hugged me. Things changed bit by bit. After a week my mother kept on crying and my father kept on working. Fai was the only one who paid any attention to me. My parents couldn't even look at me straight in the eye. Fai was the only one there for me.

This was the start of my life… I have forgotten this long ago but in the notebook where I wrote all the important things…it was there.

It showed me who I am and who the people around me were. It was the one that helped me survive in my younger years. For me as a five year old then memories weren't as plenty as today that's why whenever my brain erases my memories it erases almost all of it. I guess you could say the storage wasn't big enough even for a child and only a fourth of it remains. My parents could still take it at this time but one day everything was ended.

It was, the 2nd of February, my birthday. I was turning seven. My parents tried to surprise me with a furry bunny stuffed toy when I woke up. Fai said they waited until I woke up and at exactly 9:17am, I awoke and looked at everyone.

'_Here Chi, it's the stuffed toy you've always wanted for your birthday.'_ My mother and father held the toy before me but… I didn't know them, not even Fai.

'_Who…are you? Who are you?'_ In an instant my parents dropped the toy to the ground and my mother started crying. Fai stayed and told me everything and showed me the album. By the time Fai ended in explaining everything I walked outside my room and looked at my parents' faces. My mother was still crying and my father also had tears in his eyes. I was about to approach them when my mother said these words.

'_Why? Why are eyes so hollow? Why is the sparkle in eyes her gone? That girl isn't Chi! My… my Chi is no longer here. She disappeared along with her memories. '_ It hurt…something inside me started hurting… I went back to my room to find Fai sitting on my bed and looking at me straight in the eye.

'_I… I am not your sister. I'm not Chi. I'm just someone who looks like her. Like what mother says…the Chi you knew disappeared along with the memories this body was supposed to have.'_ At that time I was smiling at Fai with tears falling from my eyes.

'_You're right. You will never be same sister I once had… but you're still Chi. Somewhere, someday you'll remember the memories you lost and be the same Chi I once knew. You…you just need time to remember them and before you know it you'll be the same as ever.'_ I was grateful that there was still someone that still wants me to exist.

'_Thank you Fai.' _But you don't understand… the Chi you once knew will never return. The memories that were lost will never return.

The next day my parents gave Fai credit cards and left the house. They divorced and didn't take any one of us. Fai could have gone with our mother but he chose to stay.

'_Why didn't you go with mother?'_

'_Of course I couldn't leave my little sister alone in some orphanage.'_ To stay for someone like me…

'_We'll make it somehow Chi. Even if mother doesn't accept you I will be here no matter how many times you forget. I will make you remember everything.'_ I couldn't do anything but cry in his arms. I was glad he stayed. I couldn't have asked him for more.

Fai was kind to me whatever I did. He was more of a father than a brother and that's why I always feared the day when he would finally break. No one can really stay with someone who forgets them from time to time and because Fai is kind it makes him more fragile.

Starting that day I wrote everything in my notebook and the first page specifically says this:

_Your name is __**Chi**__. No one needs to know your family name._

_You're birthday is the __**2**__**nd**__** of February **__in the year 1992._

_You also have a __**sickness which erases your memories**__. There's __**no cure**__._

_Your parents are divorced. There's no need to look for them, they divorced because of your sickness and left you together with your brother who chose to stay with you. Your father was supporting you but it stopped when you turned 11._

_Your brother's name is __**Fai**__. He is 2 years older than you. His birthday is the __**4**__**th**__** of August**_

_Your friends are: _

_**Subaru**__ and __**Kamui**__. They're twins in the same year as Fai and are your childhood friends. They're birthday is the __**9**__**th**__** of July**_

_**Sakura**__ and __**Syaoran**__ are also your childhood friends. They're the same age as you. They have the same birthday which is the __**1**__**st**__** of April.**_

_I highlighted all the necessary things for you to know. Don't forget to write everything you want to remember in this notebook. This is from you, yourself._

_**If ever you lose all your memories don't say anything. This is your oath to yourself.**_

This is everything I have and everything I will ever have. But I'm sure one day everything will disappear like the day when this family got separated.

Everything will disappear…

* * *

Note: hey guys, I thought of revealing the event where they found out about Chi's sickness to you. I hope you liked it.

Review please^^


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Please forgive me for not updating for a really long time. A lot has been happening in my life and there was just no time. I'm really really sorry I hope you guys still continue reading.

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

If you ever lose all your memories... don't say anything...  
When was it? When was the last time I fully lost my memories? I wonder if Fai noticed. I wonder if anyone noticed.

Every day is the same thing; a cycle that I can never break. To wake up without knowing anything is... horrifying.

A knock came from the door and when it opened I saw a person with blond hair and blue eyes smiling at me. Ah... So he is my brother, the brother that sacrificed himself for my sake, the one who sacrificed his future.

"Good morning Chi. Today's breakfast is your favourite rice omelette." he said. My favourite? A rice omelette... "Really?" I replied trying to use a tone of excitement. "Chi..." Fai looked serious for a moment but soon after regained his smile. "Then, come down when you're ready." he said and walked out the door.

Did he notice it? I got up from bed and dressed up for school after taking a shower. Thankfully I wasn't that clueless about the world. I should thank the previous Chi. I sighed and slapped myself doing my best to deliver this act perfectly. The Chi before me was a happy girl, she never showed her sadness and neither will I.

I walked down the stairs and saw many faces. Remembering what was written in my notebook I slowly familiarized each and every one of them.

"Sakura!" I shouted with glee and ran towards her, hugging her.

"Are you feeling well today Chi?" she asked.

"Y...yea." I said in a low tone. "What is everyone doing here?" I asked.

Subaru took a step towards me and cupped my cheek. "You collapsed yesterday so we decided to stay the night. You... You really remember us don't you?" Subaru... You truly are a kind person. Everyone is... and that is why I will never try to hurt you.

"Of course! How can I not remember everyone who filled me up with memories?" I said smiling. Everything that left my mouth was a lie.

"Chi our lunches are ready so let's go to the rooftop together with everyone else this lunch break." Fai said.

"Okay, that would be fun." We ate breakfast and dashed out way to school because Fai was too slow in eating.

"Geez, eat faster next time will you?" I exclaimed but Fai just looked at me and smiled.

We arrived at school and went to each of our classes. It was not soon until lunch break. "Chi...Chii.." Sakura whispered. I looked at her point towards the front of the classroom. The teacher was looking at me and he seemed... angry?

The bell rang and I knew I was saved, at least for now. Sakura and I ran up the stair to the rooftop excited to have lunch with everyone. I opened the door and saw that everything and everyone was prepared. They were only waiting for us.

Sakura and I sat next to one another and everyone was laughing at me for making the teacher angry again. It seems I wasn't listening well enough in class and my mind drifted away, again.

"It's just like Chi." said Syaoran. He was right... according to the diary I always daydreamed...maybe I wasn't that far away from the last Chi. Everyone took their share on the lunch boxes and Fai handed me an egg roll.

"Thank you big brother." I gasped and covered my mouth. "I...I mean Fai.' Everyone looked at me and stopped eating. "What's wrong everyone? Did something happen?" I said looking on my lap. They found out... Tears fell from my eyes and I stood up and ran away.

"Chi!" I heard Sakura calling after me. I ran down the stairs and to the barely used corridor. It was here that I could unleash my tears. Before I noticed it someone grabbed my hand and pushed me against the wall. It was Fai and he had a painful expression on his face.

"I...Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I couldn't. How could I tell the person I love most in my life that I once again lost every piece of memory I had!" tears continued to fall endlessly and I couldn't look at Fai straight in the eye.

Fai cupped my cheek and kissed me. His lips was...it was the best thing that I had ever felt. He broke the kiss and turn his back on me. I knew... I knew that we crossed the line between siblings. There should be no other love other than as family between us but... But then what should I do with my feelings?

I stepped closer to Fai and slowly hugged him from behind. I knew, I knew that he was stopping himself from ever crossing that line but I was happy. I was happy to know that he felt the same way.

"I'm sorry Chi." the words that left his mouth were something I didn't want to hear. Please...please don't apologize to me for what you just did. Tear welled up in my eyes

"I love you Fai. Not as a sister but as a woman so, please don't apologize. I was happy. I was happy to know that you felt the same way but I was also scared, I was scared that you'd leave me." Fai turned around and faced me smiling. He felt the same.

He bended down once more and kissed me once again. "Let's go home" I nodded and we went home together holding hands.

* * *

Review please :)


End file.
